Broken Trust
by thunderandlightening
Summary: What if Arthur didn't banish Gwen after she kissed Lancelot? And how might this affect their relationship? First story so please review!
1. Chapter 1

"Guinevere, it is time for you to return to our chambers for our wedding night."

Arthur spoke in a low voice, but several courtiers nearby overheard, and began chanting bawdy words. Gwen blushed scarlet and nodded to her new husband, bobbing him a curtsey before rushing from the banquet hall. Once outside however, accompanied by her new maids, she stopped dead, fear etched across her face. Her maids noticed this but said nothing, and instead took her arms. She allowed herself to be half dragged to her new chambers, her heart beating wildly in her throat.

Arthur was not a cruel man, she knew that, and he loved her, as she did him. But he was angry, very angry. Last night, the night before their wedding, he had caught her kissing Lancelot. Her stomach flipped and she felt sick as she thought of it. She didn't know why she had done it, but she was even more shocked at his reaction.

He had locked her in the dungeons for the night, but the next morning instead of banishing her or even having her executed, as she had expected, he had personally escorted her without a word to the Queen's chambers, where her new maids had arrived to dress her in her finery for the wedding, which had taken place without a hitch. But she knew that she had not been mistaken about the dark look in Arthur's eyes as he had looked into hers and vowed to take her as his wife till death do them part. It was a look that was dark with desire and lust and anger, a look she had never seen before in his eyes; he had always been so tender and gentle with her. Its fierceness frightened her, though she hoped he hadn't realised that. But now, walking back to their shared chambers for their wedding night, she could not hide her fear at that look that she had not recognised in her beloved Arthur's eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Gwen and her maids had walked very slowly back to her and Arthur's chambers – so slowly that they had barely closed the door behind them before Arthur arrived. He was alone, which surprised Gwen, but still she could not meet his eyes.

"Leave" he ordered her maids, and they were forced to do so, despite the fact that they had not yet undressed their Queen. He followed them to the door, and locked it behind them once they had left. Gwen stood in the middle of the room shivering slightly, her arms wrapped around her waist as she stared very hard at the floor. She felt Arthur step close to her, and one arm went round her waist whilst the other tilted her chin upwards, forcing her to look at him.

"Guinevere" he breathed, and kissed her. Hard and passionate, he had never kissed her like that before. He had always been chaste and gentle, aware of proprietary and not wanting to hurt her. But now his eyes darkened with lust and he kissed her hard, pushing her against the wall, his arms around her waist, pulling her tight to him. She kissed him back just as passionately, feeling herself grow warm and tingly in his arms. Then, as abruptly as he had kissed her, he pulled away.

"Arthur?" He had turned his back on her, and was leaning against the table. She reached out a hand to touch his shoulder and he flinched, slapping her hand away. She jumped backwards as though she had been scalded.

"I'm sorry Guinevere, it's just…why? WHY? Why did you betray me with…him? I thought you loved me, that we were happy. I don't understand it!"

Gwen's lip trembled as she tried hard not to burst into tears. "I'm so sorry Arthur, truly I am. I…I honestly don't why I did it…did that…with him. I don't love Lancelot, I love you, I just couldn't stop myself, I felt drawn to him, I don't know why!" Gwen broke down in sobs, falling to the floor as her tears fell heavily on the stone.

Arthur's eyes flashed with anger, and he pulled her roughly up to standing. She shook with sobs as he held her shoulders, his fingers digging in hard enough to leave bruises.

"Don't ever mention his name again! You are my wife now, mine. You will do as I say and serve me, no one else. Do you understand Guinevere?"

"Ye-yes Arthur. I'm sorry…"

"Dry your eyes. I don't wish you to be unhappy. I love you Guinevere."

"I love you too Arthur." Gwen hastily dried her eyes on the sleeve of her gown, and managed to still her still shaking body. She looked into his eyes, and saw that they were again dark with desire. He crushed his lips against hers as his arms wrapped round her waist, pulling her tight against him. She kissed him back passionately, tentatively placing her arms round his neck. He groaned, and slid his hands upwards to cup her breasts. She could feel his hardness pressing against her thigh as his hands explored her body feverishly.

He pulled away and spun her round so that he stood behind her, and began unlacing her dress as fast as he possibly could. He fumbled with the tiny ribbons but succeeded, and her dress fell to the floor, pooling at her feet. She was naked beneath it and he feasted his eyes upon her, making her blush crimson as his eyes roved across every inch of her flesh. He pulled his own shirt over his head, and she took in the hard muscular wall of his chest and his strong arms, before he pushed her gently backwards onto the bed. He nudged her knees apart with his leg and lay atop her, dropping kisses on her lips, eyelids, cheeks, neck, and collarbone. He dipped lower, kissing down to her breasts, and she moaned softly in pleasure. He stood up and swiftly unlaced his trousers, stepping out of them so that he too was naked.

He lay back down on top of her, kissing her more gently now, as he propped himself up on his elbows above her. His usually sparkling-blue eyes were now almost black with lust and still-lingering anger.

"This may hurt a little" he warned, as he pushed swiftly inside her and took her virginity. She let out a hiss of pain and he stopped moving, kissed her nose. He moved more gently this time, but still she let out another gasp of pain. The image of her kissing Lancelot flashed before his eyes and he hardened his heart to the tears seeping out from underneath her closed eyelids, her fingers clutching at the sheets. She was his wife now, and this was her duty. He buried his face in her neck and continued his movements, quickening them. Gwen bit her lip until it bled.


	3. Chapter 3

When Arthur awoke in the morning Gwen was gone. Startled, he leapt out of bed to search for her. He needn't have worried; she was only next door, sitting in front of the fire in their private sitting room, but her absence from their bed had riled him.

"Guinevere!" She turned around.

"My lord" she acknowledged him with a small smile.

"Why weren't you in bed?" he demanded with an icy tone.

"I couldn't sleep" she replied, shocked at his anger. "Is something the matter?"

"Come back to bed" he ordered shortly, turning away from her and stalking back into their bedchamber. She followed, not willing to question his temper.

Arthur lay upon the bed in just his breeches, and looked pointedly at the space beside him, clearly expecting her to join him. Seeing the same lustful and angry look in his eyes that had been there last night, she faltered. At this, his eyes flashed with rage and he jumped off of the bed, grabbing her shoulders and shaking her roughly.

"You are my wife and you will do as I say Guinevere!" he roared. "You disobeyed me as a lover, but you will not disobey me as your husband!"

"Arthur I told you, I am so sorry for what I did with Lancelot…" Her voice was barely a whisper, but he had heard her.

"I TOLD YOU NEVER TO MENTION HIS NAME AGAIN! YOU ARE NOTHING BUT A COMMON WHORE!" Without thinking, he slapped her hard across the cheek. She gasped, tears spilling from her eyes. He stepped back from her, shocked at his actions, but he hadn't time to speak before there was a knock at the door. She looked at him in fear and fled into their sitting room.

Arthur opened the door slowly, and saw Gawain and Merlin standing there. It was clear from the looks on their faces that they had heard everything.


	4. Chapter 4

"Arthur we need to speak with you." Merlin spoke quietly, staring determinedly at the floor. Beside him, Gawain was doing the same. Arthur opened the door a little wider, allowing the pair of them to slip inside, before he bolted it shut again.

"What is it?" he asked shortly. In answer, Merlin held out a silver bracelet.

"This was found in the dungeons this morning sire, in the cell in which Gwen was held. I recognise it sire, Lancelot gave it to her."

Arthur's eyes flashed with rage. "Why are you telling me this!?"

"Because, sire," Merlin continued quickly, "I took it to Gaius, and he took one look at the runes around the edge and assured me that they are magic. A love spell."

Arthur looked at Merlin in horror. "You mean…"

"Gwen did nothing wrong, yes." Merlin nodded.

"Where is she?" Gawain asked.

"Next door. We had an…argument." Arthur's cheeks burned with shame and he looked away.

"We heard." Gawain said shortly, turning and walking into the sitting room, closing the door behind him.


	5. Chapter 5

Gwen sat in front of the fire, her knees tucked up to her chest and a blanket round her shoulders, staring into space. Wordlessly Gawain sat down beside her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and pulling her close. She leaned against him and sobbed.

"Shhhh," he soothed, stroking her hair. "Did you hear what Merlin just said?" She nodded, tears continuing to pour down her face.

"I love him Gawain" she sobbed, "but he scares me. I don't know what to do."

Gawain had no response to this, so he simply continued to stroke her hair as she sobbed against his shoulder. Arthur was his friend, but so was Gwen, and he had wronged her terribly. It was up to him to try and make amends.


	6. Chapter 6

Gawain turned his head when he heard the door opening, and saw Arthur standing there. Wordlessly he stood up, kissing Gwen's forehead as he did so, and left the room, taking Merlin with him. Arthur walked towards Gwen and sat down in the space that Gawain had just vacated. She drew her knees tighter to her chest, refusing to make eye contact with him or even acknowledge him.

"Guinevere.." he began, reaching out an arm to touch her shoulder. She jumped at his touch and jumped to her feet.

"I need to get dressed!" Her voice was shrill and panicked as she rushed from the room. Arthur did not move, slumped, devastated, in front of the fire. He wanted to follow her, but he knew that would only make things worse. His behaviour was unforgivable; even if she had kissed Lancelot of her own free will he knew that he still would not deserve her. Feeling completely alone, he felt the tears fall for the first time since his father had died.


	7. Chapter 7

Arthur did not see Gwen all that day. He looked for her, but did not find her. He would have searched for her properly, but he had council meetings and other matters to attend to that he could not get out of. Besides, what would he say to her? 'Sorry' was such a little word, so meaningless compared to what he had done to her.

He sat on the edge of his bed later that evening, head in his hands. He could not understand his behaviour. He was not so angry with her as to strike her, or to call her a whore. But his heart had burned black at the mere thought of Lancelot, and unbidden the image of Gwen – _his _Gwen – in Lancelot's arms had crept into Arthur's mind.

As if on cue Gwen walked into the room. She bowed her head upon seeing him, but his eyes met hers as she did so. Again, the image of her kissing Lancelot flashed before Arthur's eyes and his heart twisted in anger.

"My lord, I am extremely tired. If it is acceptable to you, may we refrain from lying together for tonight?" Her tone was polite and even, but the high pitch of her voice betrayed her fear of him. She raised her chin to look him in the eye as she spoke.

His voice when he spoke was that of another, a cold, callous sneer. "Whatever you wish, my darling _wife_".


	8. Chapter 8

They continued in this manner for several weeks. Gwen and Arthur did not see each other at all throughout the day as both were tied up in their various duties. Every night Arthur would be full of good intentions towards her, but his heart would twist with rage every time he saw her. They had lain together a handful more times, but the occasions were infrequent and neither of them had enjoyed them. Gwen slept curled at the edge of the bed, as far from Arthur as she could get, and never spoke to him if it wasn't absolutely necessary.

Everyone in Camelot could see she was scared of him, but no one bar Merlin and Gawain knew why. What was apparent to everyone, though, was that Gwen's situation was fast becoming unbearable.


End file.
